


Воздух

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Он почувствовал, как воздух сгущается.





	Воздух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711678) by [sissannis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/pseuds/sissannis). 



> Был переведен на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Library of Adventures 2019. За фик не было голосов, потому я не стала ждать официального деанона. Приятного прочтения! 
> 
> Бета - Кана Го.

**19:03 РМ**

 

Он ждал снаружи, стоя прямо, облаченный в черную куртку и необходимые черные перчатки. «Они прилагаются к нашей работе», – однажды сказал ему кто-то из старших. Поначалу до него не дошло, что это значит. Но спустя четыре года он понял. Не оставлять следов.

Дверь здания распахнулась, вышла молодая женщина с розовым рюкзаком, которую он ждал, в руках она держала кучу разных огромных папок, неслышно проклиная на ходу все подряд.

– Редкостная задница! Сколько еще можно трахаться!

Он хмыкнул, но поспешно закашлялся, заметив её взгляд.

– Уверен, вы прекрасно справились, мисс Грейнджер, – произнес он, распахивая перед ней дверь машины. Она осторожно села, чтобы не выронить папки. Он забрал их у неё, и она благодарно улыбнулась, крепко сжав его руку, когда он положил папки рядом с ней.

– Спасибо, Регулус. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и поспешно наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть это за гривой длинных смоляных волос. «Не стоит благодарности», – пробормотал он под нос, усаживаясь на водительское место.

– Куда сегодня, мисс Грейнджер? – поинтересовался он, заглушая ревущий двигатель. Она напевала себе под нос какую-то незнакомую Регулусу песню. Он вообще не слышал песен с тех пор, как начал работать. В зеркало заднего вида он заметил, сколь изящна Гермиона Грейнджер. Умна, остроумна, красива. Просто находка.

– Регулус, как думаешь, может, мне остричь волосы? – спросила она, теряясь в этом тихом темном мире вместо того, чтобы ответить на его вопрос.

– Ваши волосы, мисс Грейнджер?

Она встретила его взгляд в зеркале и принялась наматывать локоны на худые пальцы.

_«Когда она ела в последний раз?»._

– Том сказал, они мешают.

Он крепче сжал руль.

– Когда вы в последний раз ели, мисс Грейнджер?

– Я… Том сказал, сперва я должна закончить сегодня первую партию. Она у меня с собой, – она порылась в рюкзаке. – Я должна передать её профессору Снейпу, как только разберусь со своими заданиями. – Она положила на колени небольшую дозу в бумажном пакетике. – Ты не мог бы сперва отвезти меня к профессору Дамблдору?

Регулус стиснул челюсть, пытаясь сдержаться при виде дозы. Ему было прекрасно известно, что это. И это не в её компетенции. Это не её работа. Это его работа.

– Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, – ответил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Пожалуйста, открой окно. Хочу ощущать дуновение ветра.

Регулус не стал спорить, едва он открыл окно, как услышал за спиной её детских смех.

Она вновь встретилась с ним взглядом и подарила ему чудесную улыбку, которую он полюбил, охраняя её почти два года. Её раскатистый смех звенел в спокойной ночи. Вибрировал на ветру. Словно она и не исхудала. Словно и не была наркоманкой. И словно не была собственностью Тома.

Он почувствовал, что воздух сгущается.

**20:45 РМ**

Он услышал выстрел на втором этаже. Регулус мчался, стараясь не думать о худшем.

_«Пожалуйста. Господи. Не её. Кого угодно, только не её. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»._

Дверь была заперта, и он был слишком на взводе, чтобы открыть её пинком. Рывком он извлек пистолет и выстрелил в дверной замок. Дверь с жутким скрипом качнулась. Он распахнул её, выставил перед собой пистолет и увидел Гермиону. Лежащую на полу.

Бездыханную.

Мертвую.

Он ощутил движение за рабочим столом. Яростно пнув его ногой, он обнаружил Снейпа – с таким же, как у него, пистолетом в руке.

– Рег…

Он без колебаний нажал на курок. Он не дрогнул, когда на него брызнула кровь, даже не потрудился стереть её с губ. Он видел лишь человека, заслуживающего смерти.

Он выстрелил в него еще раз. И еще. И еще. Пока не кончилась обойма, и пока его черты лица не стали неразличимыми.

Не оставлять следов.

Спрятав пистолет, он перенес еще дергающееся тело поближе к другому.

Он застыл, взглянув на неё. Её глаза все еще были открыты, они уже были невидящими, но каким-то непостижимым образом он мог ощущать их тепло.

_«Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала»._

Он рухнул на колени. Его руки дрожали. Он не знал, что делать. Он не был уверен. Она была энергичной. Исключительной. Живой. Он медленно поднял руку и коснулся спутанных каштановых волос.

_«Регулус, как думаешь, может, мне остричь волосы?»._

Он перестал думать и заключил её в свои объятия. Она была холодной. Он все сделает, лишь бы дать ей свое тепло.

_«Спасибо тебе, Регулус»._

Ему безумно хотелось сказать ей: нет.

Нет. Спасибо _тебе._

За то, что была его светом во тьме на этой работе, которую он выбрал, за смех, звучавший каждый раз, стоило ему открыть окно, за чудесную улыбку, которую он замечал, стоило ей поймать его взгляд.

Он почувствовал, как воздух сгущается.

**22:16 РМ**

Он проверил номер по телефону, прежде чем войти в заброшенный склад.

– Регулус, – окликнул его светловолосый мужчина.

– Люциус, – он коротко кивнул.

– Давно не виделись.

– Перевозка товара в Албанию заняла больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Хотя женщины, – он многозначительно присвистнул, – скрасили мое времяпрепровождение.

– Рад за тебя. Том здесь?

– Да. В офисе, – он выставил подбородок в сторону двери.

Регулус отчетливо слышал, как бьется его сердце. Он отрывисто дышал, на каждом шагу ему мерещился её детский смех. Он стянул кожаные перчатки.

– Да, Регулус? – Том даже не соизволил поднять голову, когда он вошел.

Регулус сжал кулаки.

– Мисс Грейнджер…

Его прервал смех Тома.

– Ты до сих пор зовешь её мисс Грейнджер?

– Мисс Грейнджер, – продолжил он, – мертва. Её застрелил Снейп.

Том замолчал и, наконец, поднял голову.

– Какого хрена ты ей это приказал? Какого хрена ты позволил ей к этому пристраститься? – он подошел к столу и направил дуло пистолета прямо Тому в лоб. – Какого. Хрена. Ты. Разрушил. Её. Жизнь?

Том встал, чтобы налить себе виски, и предложил стакан Регулусу. Сев, он неторопливо откинулся на спинку стула. Словно и не ему сейчас угрожала пуля в лоб. И Регулус поневоле задумался, что его и это не убьет, глядя, как он высокомерно ухмыляется. Он ненавидел этого человека.

– Гермиона. Прекрасная, юная Гермиона, – Том откинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Ухмылка все еще сверкала на его расслабленном лице. – Она такая… страстная. Извини. Я имею в виду, была же страстной? Регулус голыми руками сжал пистолет покрепче. – Яркая, невероятно умная, но… – он сделал глоток виски и поморщился. – Я всегда терпеть не мог волосы. Это было…

Звук выстрела был для него недостаточно громким. Его заглушил звук разбитого стакана. Он хотел, чтобы выстрел был громче, чтобы он мог слышать его даже в свой смертный час. Он хотел, чтобы Том знал: это Регулус застрелил его.

Он извлек свой телефон, но не успел ничего проверить – он услышал крик Люциуса… а потом ничего. Он ничего не почувствовал. Просто упал плашмя. Чувствовал лишь, что жизнь покидает его тело, чувствовал, как выдыхает сквозь простреленное легкое.

Ему захотелось поднять телефон, он улыбнулся, услышав… оттуда, из другого мира голос своего брата.

_«Оставайся со мной, Регги! Ебать, Хвост! Поймал? Отлично! Слушай, Регги! Эй, ты с нами! Я за тобой приду. Оставайся со мной, Регги, или, блядь, я…»._

Впервые за эту ночь воздух не сгущался.

_«Спасибо тебе, Регулус»._


End file.
